Animal See, Animal Do (battybarney2014's version)
Animal See, Animal Do is the 30th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney teaches his friends about different kinds of animals. Meanwhile, Educational Theme: Different Kinds of Animals The Computer Segment: '''Different Kinds of Animals Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Tiger Catcher (Nicholas J. Bernbach) Songs #The Barney Theme Song #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #BINGO #Five Little Speckled Frogs #The Little Turtle #Six Little Ducks #The Duckies Do #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #The Other Day I Met a Bear #The Old Gray Mare #Little Bo Peep #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony #Our Animal Friends #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. *Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. *Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. *Barney wears the same jungle hat, as he did in "Barney Goes to School", "Rock with Barney", "An Adventure in Make-Believe", "Imagination Island", "Camera Safari", "E-I-E-I-O", "'''Barney's Animal Friends", "Who's, Who's at the Zoo?", "Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure!", "Barney's Wonderful World of Friends", "Let's Read with Barney", "Barney's Colorful World!", "Read with Me", and "A World of Friends". *Barney wears the same jungle jacket, as he did in "", "", *BJ wears the same jungle jacket, as he did in "", *Baby Bop wears the same jungle jacket, as she did in "", "", "", *When Barney and his friends scream as they get caught in the net, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hooky" (when the hook pulls him up into the sky), BJ's scream is the same as Toad's scream from "A Totally Magical Adventure" (when the blocks almost fall on him, but he runs away), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Princess Toadstool's scream from "Super Koopa" (when King Koopa ties her to the Eiffel Tower), David's scream is the same as Quotes (English version): Quote 1 (English version): * * Quote 2 (English version): * * Quote 3 (English version): * * Quote 4 (English version): * * Quote 5 (English version): Quote 6 (English version): Quote 7 (English version): Quote 8 (English version): Quote 9 (English version): *(after the song, "Rock Like a Monkey", Baby Bop arrives with her jungle jacket on and her backpack on) *Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody! *Barney & the kids: Hi, Baby Bop! *BJ: Hi, Sissy! What are you doing in the jungle? *Baby Bop: I'm looking for the elephant! It's my favorite jungle animal! *(an elephant sound is heard) *Barney: The elephant must be that way! Come on, everybody! *(they walk, and fades to them at the elephant, and the song starts for "The Elephant Song") Quote 10 (English version): Quote 11 (English version): *(after the song, "The Tiger Song", the net catches Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & the kids: (screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Help us! *Tiger Catcher: At last! I got a tiger! And I'm sorry I caught you guys in a net. *BJ: Why do you want to catch that tiger? *Tiger Catcher: Because this tiger attacked me! I didn't know he was napping in the grass, but I woke him up, he got mad, and attacked me! *Barney: Maybe instead of catching tigers, you can take care of them, by feeding them, giving them something to drink, and giving them naps when they need it. *Tiger Catcher: Your right! I'll let you guys and the tiger go! (cuts the net open) *(Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids get out, and the tiger catcher leaves, as they say goodbye to him) Quotes (Spanish version): Quotes (Brazilian Portuguese version): Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41